Letters to my Big Sisters
Category:Stories Category:Zhishi Letters to my Big Sisters :-''by Zhishi'' To Zhiwu from Zhishi Priestess Zhiwu 12 Moonwell Garden Stormwind Dear big sis, Thank you for the elik elick potion. I told you it was important and I was in a hurry... well, I am a MOMMY! He is a cute baby dragon and his name is Blink. See, I was riding in Feralas on my brand new shiny ostrich thingy and all the sudden cute tiny dragons everywhere! With wings and pretty colors and long curly tails! And then OW! A big mean cow person hit me on the head with a stick! So I hit it back with my BIIIIIG HAMMER! And then I met two nice elfs and they said the mean cows were hurting the tiny dragons so we went and we rescued all the dragons and fought the mean cows and they gave me my very own egg! And so a nice man put the elux potions you sent me on the egg and said I needed to go talk to a dwarf. The dwarf told me tiny baby dragons eat wolf meat. He was crazy but I went and got wolfs anyway, but it was hard because they were trance transloo see through. And then Blink hatched! I love Blink. We tried to come to Stormwind to visit but you weren't home so we went to this inn where people were very nice and the bar lady sold me melon juice because Blink loves melon juice almost as much as I do. There was a guy lying on the floor but he was only asleep so I wouldn't let Blink taste him (not even a nibble!). Blink thinks he is a very fierce dragon but he's really a sweety. Then some people put explosive powder on the guy but they weren't really trying to blow him up which is no fun so I wandered off and met a soldier person who had SO MANY pets. I tried to peek in his bag to see how he kept them all calm but I was too short. I think if I put a cat in a bag with Blink, Blink would win. Anyways I am going to a big crater place now, because I heard there are dina dinosuss huge lizard thingies and I want to see them! Hugs and kisses for you and sisters and daddy! Love, Zhishi OXOXOXOXOXO P.S. Tell sister Zhi that I need lots and lots and lots of thorium because mean dwarf man wants tons and tons of it or he won't teach me to make imperial armor. *pout* To Zhishi from Zhiwu Zhishi Wherever you are I pray Elune you are safe Dear little sister, While I'm delighted you have a new friend, I really must insist you come home now. Father is beside himself with worry. Un'Goro Crater is not a safe place for a young gnome to be. Why don't you come home to Darnassus and sister Zhi and I can take you on a trip to see the dinosaurs later, safe under our protection? I know you love the stories we tell of adventures, but we are a great deal older than you and you aren't ready to have your own yet. Do come home... we all love you dearly and we didn't mean it to be such a blow to find out you are adopted, we're very sorry. We thought you knew, since you are, after all, a gnome... Also, who in the seven blazing maelstroms gave you a giant hammer?! Find enclosed a few gold to get you home. Please be safe. Love, Zhiwu To Zhi from Zhishi Druid Zhi Yueliang Adventurer's Guild Suite 144 Ironforge Dear big sis, Thank you for the thorium. I know more of the armor secrets now but the mean dwarf wants more to tell me the rest. Then I want to make a whole set of the new armor, because I think it will look pretty on me. Blink and I went to find some skellingtons because Blink wanted a bone to chew because I think he's teething. He didn't like the taste (they did look kind of yucky) but they were very crunchy and fun to smash so I smashed lots and lots of them. It made the Argent people happy. They have a camp in the middle of nowhere so I think they might be secret Argents. I have been making lots of friends at the inn in Stormwind. There are pretty ladies there in white dresses so I bought a pretty white dress too. There is a nice man who talks funny but he always sells Blink and I melon juice and listens to our adventures. I also met a weird human who beeps a lot. I think he might be an atommy automit a robot, but he wouldn't hold still so I could find his hatch and take a look. A nice gnome lady taught me how to sit on the shande chandilly light thingy so I could look down and see people like elves and humans see me. I think I will spend more time fixing my hair from now on. Thorium please! Thank you! Hugs and kisses! OXOXOXOXOXOXO Love, Zhishi P.S. Please tell sister Zhiwu not to be mad but I'm having too much fun to come home right now. To Zhishi From Zhi Zhishi Yueliang Wherever you are Really, honey Dear little sister, Honey, really, please come home. I'm glad you're having so much fun, but Father is beside himself and sister Zhiwu has set off to Un'Goro Crater on a mission to try to find you. Father's been storming around the house all day since I brought him your letter, muttering things like "Are things really so bad that the Dawn must resort to using FIVE YEAR OLDS?!" I made him promise that if you came home right away that you wouldn't be grounded for too long, but it's a limited offer dear. I'll send you more thorium, but I must insist that any armor you make be for practice only. Under NO circumstances are you to wear it, especially not in any sort of combat. I'm quite happy you have a hobby, but there are forges in Darnassus too you know. You could practice to your hearts' content. So do come home dear. I'll even turn into a big-fuzzy for you and let you have a ride just like old times. Love, Zhi P.S. Please stay off of the chandeliers. You could hurt yourself. P.P.S. What am I saying? Please stop running off trying to get yourself killed fighting monsters! The chandeliers are relatively inconsequential. Come home NOW. Please. To Zhi from Zhishi Zhi Yueliang Adventurer's Guild Suite 144 Ironforge Dear Big Sis, I haven't done much adventuring lately. All the skellington-smashing made my arms tired. And, Blink has had the sniffles so we have mostly been drinking lots and lots of melon juice to make him get better. Sneezing baby dragons are dangerous. *the parchment appears slightly charred near this comment* I met another nice gnome in the inn. He had a pet squirrel only it was a mechanical squirrel only it didn't have any explosives in it which is no fun at all. I offered to help him add some but he wasn't interested. Did I tell you I have a card that makes me a super official for reals goblin engineer? I figured since most of the things I made blow up anyway it would be good if I had an excuse for it. Remember those sheep? Teehee. I also met a nice dwarf. Yes, he was a real dwarf. I guess not all dwarfs are grumpy. Just most of them. Like that evil dwarf in Gadgetzan who still wants more Thorium for armor secrets. Pretty please with sugar and strawberry ice cream on top. One of the bartenderers here is grumpy though but she's human. Do you think that sometimes people end up in the wrong bodies? Maybe I could make a machine to put them back in the right bodies. As soon as Blink is better we're going to go smash more skellingtons and then maybe go visit a place called Blasted Lands where there are baby dragons and maybe Blink could make a new friend. Hugs and kisses! XOXOXOXOXOXOX Love, Zhishi To Zhishi from Zhi Zhishi Yueliang Some inn that sells melon juice I'm guessing Stormwind? Dear Little Sister, Well, I'm glad you're slowing down a bit at least, but I still want you to come home. Even the relative civilization of human towns can be dangerous for young gnomes. If you come home I can pick some herbs and I'm sure Zhiwu can whip up something to help with Blink's cold. Can't have a sick baby dragon you know. The goblins sold you an engineering membership card? Those crazy little widgets would sell their own grandmother a rabid fire breathing wombat as a house pet if she had the gold. I'm going to need to have a chat with your engineering guild master I'm afraid. You really shouldn't go to Burning Steppes. It's dangerous really really hot and there is no ice cream at all. I don't think the baby dragons there are friendly either. Come home and we'll have your favorite strawberry ice cream and you can tell us all about your adventures and show us all the neat armor you made. Please. I think people belong in the bodies they were born in. Please don't blow anyone up try to fix anyone. Love, Zhi P.S. The sheep was YOUR fault?! To Zhiwu from Zhishi Priestess Zhiwu Yueliang 12 Moonwell Garden Stormwind Dear Big Sis, Do you have any salve? I got a bump on my head when Bonnyjune and I were, um, making sure the cookies were good in the Jester and the pan fell on me. Silly humans keeping cookies on high shelves. You'd almost think they were trying to keep them out of our reach, but I'm sure it was just a mistake. Also, they were very good cookies though a little broken. With SPRINKLES. Please send the kind that doesn't make demons flock though. Bonnyjune said some salves cause demon-flocking. Bonnyjune is my new friend. She's a PIRATE! She has a pirate hat and boots and shirt and boats and EVERYTHING! I want to go see her boats and jump off the diving board! Pirate boats have special diving boards you know. I have a pretty new silk dress from the fester festa big party. It's pink like my hair. It's a great party. There are LOTS of explosions. You even have to make explosions to get to the party which means everyone there likes explosions which means we all have something in common! I got coins from people who aren't really there and I bought my dress and whole chests FULL of rockets! I made a few go boom and they're very pretty. I was thinking though, maybe if I tied all the rockets in the chest to the outside of the chest, and then got in the chest, and then set it off, I could fly without a griffon! And with sparkles! I'm going to need more rope. When I was looking for more not-there people for more coins I found a camp of nice dwarves that call themselves the Thorium Brotherhood in a place called Searing Gorge. They don't like these other mean dwarves that live there too. They asked me to help them get their toys back from the mean dwarves and since I don't like people taking my toys either I helped them. There were big robot things that tried to smash me so I smashed them RIGHT BACK. I wanted to take one back to the camp and see if I could take it apart to see what makes it work and whether or not it would be even better with explosives added, but it was too heavy. That must be why they're called Heavy War Golems. Maybe if I look around more I can find a Light War Golem to take home and play with. Also I smashed lots of Incendisasauruses with my hammer, because I know that dinosausers will EAT you if you aren't careful. Please tell father not to worry, Blink and I are having lots of fun and meeting lots of nice people and staying safe. Hugs and kisses! XOXOXOXOXOX Love, Zhishi To Zhishi from Zhiwu Zhishi Yueliang Wherever you've run off to this time Still Searing Gorge perhaps? Zhishi, dear... Pirates don't have diving boards on their ships. They have planks, and they make people they want to get rid of jump off of them. They also tend to be very dangerous people, and regardless of how nice their hats are, you really should be careful. I have never heard of salve causing demons to flock, but I assure you that the salve I have sent with this letter has never, to my knowledge, resulted in a flock of demons appearing so far. I pray it will not this time either. You absolutely should not tie rockets to a chest and set them off with you in the chest. Not without... proper testing. How many chests of rockets did you say you had? Two? Yes, at least two tests. In fact, if you come back to Darnassus, I'm sure father would be happy to help you with the experiments. He's very worried about you, you know, as his idea of "safe" does not appear to coincide with yours. And, we'll make lots of cookies with sprinkles and make sure they're in reach, while I see to it that your bruise heals properly. I'm sure the Thorium Brotherhood appreciates your help, but Searing Gorge is so very hot this time of year (well, really, all times of year, hence the name). Why don't you come home and rest in nice, cool Darnassus and have some of your favorite strawberry ice cream? You can show off your new dress to father and I and all your friends here. Love, Zhiwu